


the great indoors

by underworld_capcakes



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, because they deserve happiness, this is just purely self indulgent good things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworld_capcakes/pseuds/underworld_capcakes
Summary: “Oh, that was this weekend?” Baz’s eyes widened, then he laughed. “The days kind of just blur together.”“We’d literally be in the middle of nowhere,” Simon said, looking out the window to the city outside. He sighed. “But no.”He could feel Baz’s eyes on him. Simon turned back, not really in the mood for sympathy. But there was a mischievous glint in Baz’s eyes, not a look of pity. He reached over and squeezed Simon’s hand before hopping up from the sofa.“Wait here,” Baz said, disappearing into their bedroom.ORSimon is feeling a bit trapped indoors, Baz has a solution that involves too many blankets and much needed cuddles, and Penny is done with these sappy idiots.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	the great indoors

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this months ago and never quite managed to finish it. But that's probably because I woke up in the middle of the night with the idea, wrote it down and hastily started it the next morning. I couldn't quite carry on, but finally got it done.
> 
> This was kind of based on my own feelings of being locked indoors. So naturally I ended up writing self indulgent cuddles and fluff. Write what you want to read after all.
> 
> There's a brief mention of being in lockdown in the beginning, but nothing major.

“I can’t do this anymore!” Simon exclaimed, flinging himself face down onto the sofa.

They’d been on lockdown in their flat for the past month and Simon was beginning to feel more than a bit trapped. With only essential travel being allowed, Simon was really missing visiting his friends and the trips outside he had taken for granted.

He could hear Baz sigh from across the room. Then Simon felt the sofa dip as Baz sat down beside him.

“I know you hate it,” Baz said, his hand coming to rest on Simon’s lower back. “But it’s just the way the world has to be now. And we have to make do.”

“I know!” Simon said. “But can’t I just wallow around feeling miserable?”

“I can’t stop you, but it’s not good for you.” Baz tugged on Simon’s arms, pulling him up so he was sitting facing Baz. Baz’s gaze was warm as he looked down at Simon. Softy he added, “What can I do to help?”

“Well, you could tell my teachers to stop sending through work,” Simon said with a huff.

“I wish,” Baz said, casting a glance at his still open laptop on the dining table. “But it is a Friday night, so we can declare our work done for the week and forget it until Monday.”

“That was _meant_ to be the plan this weekend.”

“What?” Baz asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

This weekend they were supposed to be going on a camping trip with Penny and Shepard. Simon had spent weeks looking forward to just getting away and relaxing for the weekend and he’d been thoroughly disappointed when they’d had to cancel it.

“You forgot,” he said. “The camping trip. We would’ve left this afternoon.”

“Oh, that was this weekend?” Baz’s eyes widened, then he laughed. “The days kind of just blur together.”

“We’d literally be in the middle of nowhere,” Simon said, looking out the window to the city outside. He sighed. “But _no_.”

He could feel Baz’s eyes on him. Simon turned back, not really in the mood for sympathy. But there was a mischievous glint in Baz’s eyes, not a look of pity. He reached over and squeezed Simon’s hand before hopping up from the sofa.

“Wait here,” Baz said, disappearing into their bedroom.

“Not like there’s anywhere to go,” Simon shouted at the bedroom door.

It wasn’t even like Simon considered himself to be an overly outdoors type of person. But when you’re forced to stay inside, it’s only natural that you’d want to be out there even more. After all, it was only so long before he’d start to forget what tress looked like. And Simon was never one to just sit around. That was probably a result of being the former Chosen One, always being pulled into some form of heroic action. He was wired to move around. It hadn’t even been that long and he was started to feel restless and trapped in the apartment.

At least he wasn’t alone here. Baz had started staying over more often and was practically moved in by the time the lockdown had ben been announced. So much for being sick of being Simon’s roommate after all those year’s at Watford. But now Simon had Penny and Baz here, and they were all just trying to keep each other sane.

Leaning his head onto the back of the couch, Simon could hear the sound of soft ruffling coming from the bedroom, then a thud, and a yelp from Baz.

“You okay in there?” Simon called to him, rising off the sofa, his wings unconsciously spreading out behind him.

“I’m fine,” came back the reply. “Just stay there. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Hesitantly, Simon sat back down, looking around their living room and wondering what Baz was up to. It wasn’t long before Simon heard shuffling coming from the direction of the bedrooms. He looked up, expecting to see Baz and was instead met with a pile of blankets and pillows walking in on Baz’s legs.

“These were all the way at the top of our cupboard.” Baz’s voice was muffled from the bedding in front of his face. He shuffled across the room towards the sofa, carefully avoiding the coffee table with a grace Simon did not possess. He dropped the stack on one end of the sofa before sitting down beside Simon.

“I’m guessing that’s why I heard you fall,” Simon teased, poking Baz lightly.

Baz shoved Simon off him, but Simon could tell he was grinning. “Your ears must have deceived you. Me fall? Never.”

“Well, you did fall for m-“

“Merlin! Shut up!” Simon was interrupted by Penny’s voice from down the hall. “I can hear you two being sappy from behind a closed door.”

“Well it’s not like you’re any different when you’re on a call with the American, Bunce,” Baz called back to her. “And anyway, it’s Simon being sappy, not me.”

Penny’s head appeared in her doorway, looking over at them and laughing softly. “If you say so Baz. Don’t think I can’t tell what you’re up to.”

Then she disappeared, probably to go harass Agatha with an unwanted FaceTime call.

Simon turned back to Baz, then gestured to the blankets beside him. “So what are you up to?”

Baz’s smile was so big it seemed to light up his whole face. “Well you reminded me how we were supposed to be away camping today. And I know how much you were looking forward to it, so I thought we could just do something here.”

Understanding dawned on Simon and a grin spread across his face. He got up, then reached down, grabbing both of Baz’s hands and pulling him up too. Baz wound his arms around Simon’s waist leaning into him. Simon’s hands came up to Baz’s back and let his tail wrap around Baz’s waist, holding him there for a moment.

He pulled back slightly to look up at Baz. “Seriously though, thank you.”

Baz smirked at him. “Hey, it was just my idea. I never said I was going to be the one building this thing.”

Simon just laughed. He pulled out of the embrace, moving over to the pile of blankets, purposefully letting his tail knock Baz gently.

Despite what he said, Baz moved over to the dining table, grabbed two chairs and dragged them back over to the living room. He placed them a little distance from the front of the couch, leaving enough space for Simon to lay down some pillows. Then Baz took the biggest sheet from the pile now in Simon’s arms and proceeded to drape it over the coach and chairs, securing it down. While Simon knelt down to place more pillows along the inside sides, he saw Baz securing the gaps and the back with another blanket.

Leaning back onto his ankles, Simon looked up at Baz and smiled. They’d come such a long way, and it was moments like this when it hit Simon. There’d been a time when they did everything to not be in the same room together, and if they were, there’d been unnecessary fist fights. Eighth year had changed a lot. There’d been a time when Simon thought he wasn’t worthy of this. A lot had changed since then. It hadn’t been easy, but oh how it was worth it.

Watching Baz now, doing something as simple as making a fort in their living room, Simon thought how lucky he was to have him. It was such a small thing really, but it spoke volumes. It’s the small things, the time spent showing you care and the little memories made along the way that paint the picture of love.

Baz caught him looking. He stopped fixing the corner he was at and turned to Simon. “What?” he asked.

“No, just… I don’t care what you say, Penny’s right,” Simon said with a grin. “You’re a sap.”

Baz raised an eyebrow at him. “For wanting to make a blanket fort with my boyfriend?”

“Yeah. It’s sweet.”

Simon hopped up from the floor, making his way to Baz. He dropped a kiss on his cheek, then dodged out of the way of his arms, instead moving towards the kitchen.

“No getting distracted,” he said over his shoulder. “You’ve got my fort to finish.”

Simon rummaged around in the kitchen, grabbing a bag of marshmallows and the left over scones from last night’s midnight baking spree. On his way back to the living room, Simon added Baz’s laptop to his armful of supplies.

While he was gone, Baz had added to finishing touches to the fort. He’d finished securing the top, and placed the left over blankets inside. A safe distance from the blankets Baz had cast a tiny flame inside a glass jar, its light flickering around the fort. Baz himself was sitting down on the left side, a blanket already over his shoulders and a soft smile on his face.

Simon deposited the snacks and laptop in Baz’s lap, before crawling in slowly. He tucked his wings in close to his body, careful not to accidently knock the side and have the sheets come tumbling down on them. Once he was settled, he tugged on Baz’s blanket pulling it over the both of them. He scooted over closer to Baz, so they were pressed together along their sides. His right wing involuntarily came up, wrapping itself around Baz to pull him closer.

Baz laughed, leaning against Simon slightly.

As Baz opened his laptop, Simon stealthily took the bag of marshmallows and ripped it open. Out of the corner of his eye, Simon saw Baz shake his head with an amused expression on his face.

Simon just laughed, popping one marshmallow into his mouth, before holding one out in front of Baz’s mouth for him to take.

Soon, Baz had Nemo set up on the laptop and he was settling himself against Simon. He pulled the blanket further up and gently tugged on Simon’s wing to let it wrap further against his side.

Simon felt Baz turn his head slightly and press a kiss against Simon’s cheek. Then he pulled back and swatted at Simon’s arm.

“Hey! Don’t finish all those,” Baz complained, taking the bag from Simon’s hands.

Simon ignored him, reaching over to grab another marshmallow.

“Baz,” Simon said, an idea coming to him. “Do you think I could toast this over your flame?”

Baz turned to him, the flame illuminating the soft look on his face. He huffed out a laugh.

“You’re such an idiot,” Baz said. “You’re going to try anyway?”

“Yeah.” Simon grinned.

It turned out that this wasn’t Simon’s best idea. It started out fine until the whole thing caught fire and Baz had to hastily **make a wish** the flame away, while supressing his laughter. Baz managed to keep the rest of the marshmallows away from Simon, but he didn’t really mind as he still had the scones left.

As they settled back to continue watching the movie, with Baz curled across Simon’s chest, head resting under his chin, Simon’s tail loosely wound around his ankle, Simon sighed happily. He felt content to stay here forever, wrapped up with his boyfriend in the peaceful bubble the fort created.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading x
> 
> [My tumblr](https://underworld-capcakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
